The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for angle measurement or for the determination of an angle of position for an object.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved measuring method and measuring apparatus, wherein the angle measurement functions of a currently used theodolite or tacheometer can be replaced with an apparatus of a simpler technical design, which is moreover reliable in operation and attractive in terms of its price. Another object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus, wherein the performance of a measuring process requires one person only.
In order to achieve the above objectives, a method of the invention is characterized in that the method comprises the use of a beacon having a known position and rotating around its axis, which emits light or reflects light focused thereon, the light emitting from the beacon being determined either previously or for the start of each measurement for a given reference bearing, and in which method the light emitted from the beacon is picked up by a receiver present in an object to be measured, which is provided with elements for determining, by means of the light received from the beacon, the rotational speed of the beacon and further an angular position for the object with respect to said reference bearing. On the other hand, an apparatus of the invention is characterized in that the apparatus comprises a beacon rotating around its axis, which is placeable in a known position and which beacon is adapted to emit light or to reflect light focused thereon, the light emitting from the beacon being determined either previously or for the start of each measurement for a given reference bearing, and a receiver placeable in an object to be measured, which is adapted to receive the light emitted from the beacon, said receiver being provided with elements adapted to determine, by means of the light received from the beacon, the rotational speed of the beacon and further an angular position for the object with respect to said reference bearing.